teocfandomcom-20200215-history
HawkEye
Personality He is calm and collected. He is eyes and ears of the group he is positioned in. He dislikes loud or bright places or strong smells since they hinder his abilities and weaken him. He also prefers to be alone in quiet surroundings. Backstory Josef wasn't a fortunate kid. Being born in a poor family in a poor country, Josef had to find the old fashion ways of having fun. Instead of having exciting toys or a playground or anything, he didn't really have much, he had to figure out how to have fun with just his house and his field. Josef discovered his charm pretty early in his life, being 7 at the time. He noticed that his hearing, his sight, etc, was a lot better than his parent's. Not just by a small amount, but considerably. He tried to find new ways to have fun with his powers. He'd listen into conversation through walls, always win at hide and seek in the dark, and was always finding lost things using smell. He was one of the popular kids in the area, a lot of kids jealous of his amazing charm. Although he would be put on pranks such as kids screaming at him, or trashing his room to kill his smell, but overall he was respected with the kids. At the age of 10 Josef's father Bought Josef a bow. Every day after working in the field, since he lived on a farm at the time, he'd immediately take out a hay-bale that he painted to be a bulls-eye, set it up on a table, and shot at it until it was time to sleep. He never took a break on it, it was his passion. He loved to hear the whiz of the arrow flying through the air as it hit it's target. It got to the point where it was a practical bulls-eye every shot by 12. At 12 years old, everyone was murmuring about this man with a giant yellow head, so Josef went to see if he could find this man. He was able to catch him on his way out, and he was travelling with a cloaked man. The cloaked man noticed the bow that Josef was carrying and offered Josef an opportunity to fight for what was truly right in their eyes. Josef accepted and earned his title HawkEye, saying goodbye to his family and friends as he traveled off, the parents left to have to accept his destiny. That cloaked man happened to be the leader of The Rebellion. He raised the ranks and currently serves as the Leader of the Assassin Division. Physique Has good shoulder, arm, hand and finger muscles from all the archery he has done. Appearance Feminine. Has often been mistaken for a girl. Charm Super Senses Josef has enhanced smell, hearing, vision, touch and reflexes. Drawbacks Because of such heightened senses he is of course more harmed by excessive things. Loud noises like busy streets or even shouting might give him headache. And sounds exceeding 80 decibels might leave permanent damage. Bright lights like light magic are extra effective on him. And if he is concentrated on someone far away he is basically completely blind to his other surroundings at the moment. Strong smells also cause him headache and might even knock him out. Versatility Hearing: He can hear someone whisper from 40 meters away. He can see another person's face in clear detail up to 500 meters if he has a clear line of sight. Has 10/10 nightvision. He can smell anything up to 30 meters and distinguish smells from one another. His reflexes are 0.15 seconds. He can dodge an arrow that goes 60 m/s from 30 meters away. Examples He uses his enhanced sight to spot someone from far away and uses his sense of touch to accuretly feel the wind speed. After that he can calculate a right shot angle with pin point accuracy and using his archy skills rarely miss. Weapons Bow of Night. It's a special bow he got when he was 10. The bow is lighter than a regular one. Also it has 2 magical capabilities. It can turn any arrow in to a night arrow that is sharper, stronger and doesn't make noise when going trough the air. Second capabilities is the bow gives arrows more speed. These arrows travel at around 150 m/s. The bow only works at night tho. So at day it's a normal bow and the arrows you fire from it stay normal. The look is the same as the reference photo. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:OC Discards